Uruelis
Uruelis aus dem Haus Charis ist die rechte Hand von Elbaníssa und einer der politisch umtriebigsten Magier des Tribunals der Westmarken , der häufig mit diplomatischen Missionen betraut wird und sich durch seine freundliche Erscheinung, konziliantes Auftreten, Neugier und strategisches Denken auszeichnet. Uruelis höchstes Ziel ist allerdings die Förderung und Ausbau seiner eigenen Macht. Sein Langzeitprojekt, dem er alles und jedes zu unterordnen bereit ist, ist die Erlangung der Stellung des Praeco im Tribunal (Als zweitältester Magus im Tribunal muss er dazu einfach nur lang genug leben, ohne ins endgültige Zwielicht zu fallen). In diesem Zusammenhang intrigiert er wie der Teufel gegen den mächtigen Nurabilos, den Leiter des Konvents Destaron, den er als seinen gefährlichsten Konkurrenten um die Praecowürde ansieht. Nachdem er sich als der natürliche Nachfolger von Elbaníssa betrachtet und Lumanica als die Basis seiner politischen und arkanen Machtposition, hat er naturgemäß großes Interesse am Erhalt und Ausbau der Vormacht von Lumanica und an der Stabilität des Tribunals. Er hat ein umfangreiches Netzwerk innerhalb des Tribunals aufgebaut, tritt als ehrlicher Makler und Vermittler auf und hat daher das Vertrauen vieler Ordensbrüder und -Schwestern. Nichtsdestotrotz haftet ihm der Geruch eines geriebenen Ränkeschmieds an, den man sich besser nicht zum Feinds macht. Im Sinn der Tradition des Hauses Charis unterhält er auch einige Verbindungen zu menschlichen Adeligen und Händlern in den Mittellanden und schätzt ganz allgemein mondäne Zerstreuungen. Wie an seiner leicht zur Korpulenz neigenden Statur ersichtlich haben es ihm vorallem (aber nicht nur) die Freuden der Tafel angetan. Trotz seines sympathischen Auftretens ist er jedoch ein gefährlicher Gegner, da er eine große Affinität zur Mentem Magie mit der seltenen Kombination von Gentle, Silent und Subtle Gift kombiniert - ein Art magischer Psionic. Er setzt seine Kräfte dort subtil ein, wo es ihm notwendig scheint, hat jedoch ganz allgemein sehr niedrige moralische Hemmschwellen. Seine Mitgliedschaft im Haus Charis äußert sich eigentlich nur in seiner sonoren, tiefen Stimme und seiner privaten Vorliebe für Musik und Gesang. Charakterlich ähnelt Uruelis seinem Familiar, einem feisten Kater - spielerisch-manipulativ, ein wenig faul, freundlich, wenn ihm danach der Sinn steht, aber auch mit einem Hang zur Selbstsucht und Skrupellosigkeit und notfalls eisiger Härte. Er plant, dem merkwürdigen Konvent Mutualis in Silberschein genau auf die Finger zu sehen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser keine Gefahr darstellt. Verdächtig erscheint ihm insbesondere die enge Zusammenarbeit mit der Kol'abaha, da er befürchtet, dass diese sich über Mutualis die Mysterien der Parma Magica aneignen könnten - eine Vorstellung die ihn und seine Sodales aufs Höchste alarmiert, nachdem Lumanica in den Wendekriegen seinen Anteil an der Auseinandersetzung mit aggressiven Elementen des Ordens Erbfeindes hatte. Der mysteriöse Untergang des Lônkham-Konvents Daniris in der Nähe von Silberschein hat ihn zusätzlich aufgeschreckt und die beachtliche Schnelligkeit, mit der der Orden auf diesen Vorfall reagiert und eine offizielle Untersuchung eingeleitet hat, ist zum Gutteil das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchungen. Besonders die Tatsache, dass der Sohn des notorischen Störenfriedes Harascon ein Mitglied des Konvents ist, hat ihn mit üblen Vorahnungen erfüllt. Sollten sich seine Befürchtungen verdichten, würde Mutualis ein gefährlicher Gegner erwachsen. Andererseits ist er neuen Ideen gegenüber durchaus aufgeschlossen und von Natur aus neugierig. Durchwegs möglich, dass er selber mal in Silberschein nach dem Rechten sieht. Dann vermutlich in Verkleidung bzw. indirekt - einige Grogs oder Companions könnten uU den Drang verspühren, diesem sympathischen Zeitgenossen, den sie da zufällig in ihrer Freizeit getroffen haben, ziemlich viel aus dem Konvent zu erzählen, was genau - tja, daran können sie sich also nicht mehr genau erinnern.... Uruelis tritt mundänem Volk gegenüber als gelehrter Magister des Ippghakultes ("Magister Peodior") auf, der im Auftrag der Universität Tillow irgendwelche besonderen Missionen zu erfüllen hat. Das Pseudonym des Magister Peodior hat er gut abgepolstert. Der Rektor der Universität Tillow, der berühmte Rhetoriker und Logiker Ermaron Ondorabol, bestätigt jedem gerne, dass der Scholar Peodior ein angesehenes, leider häufig abwesendes Mitglied der Akademie ist. Uruelis Schwäche ist eine fast krankhafte Art an der Manipulation, er ist stets darauf bedacht, seinen Gegenüber in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu beeinflussen, zu überzeugen oder zu belügen. Selbst bei Banalitäten - etwa beim Feilschen in einer Herberge - wird er auf Teufel komm raus mit dem Wirt feilschen und diverse Gründe geltend machen, warum ein so wichtiger, wertvoller, sympathischer Gast wie er für so ein kleines, kümmerliches Lager soviel zu zahlen haben soll...und überhaupt, ist es nicht besser, Freunde zu haben, die einem bei Seite stehen können und interessante Geschichten zu erzählen haben, also nur im Vertrauen, die Frau des Bürgermeisters soll etwas mit dem Sohn des Grafen haben, das vertraut der Hauskaplan allen an die es wissen wollen und überhaupt... URUELIS (alias “Magister Peodior‿) Age: 69 (33) ST: - 2 PER: + 1 PRES: + 2 DX: - 2 STA: + 2 IQ: + 3 COM: + 2 QU: + 1 Personality: curious + 3 scrupulous - 3 driven (accumulating power) + 3 cat + 2 manipulative + 3 lazy + 1 Virtues: Silent Magic + 5 Flaws: Susceptibility to Fairy Magic – 4 Subtle Magic + 2 Driving Goal (to become Praeco) – 1 Gentle Magic + 1 Enemy (Triatesia, local Member of House Cohulan whom he tried to manipulated unsucessfully) – 1 Magical Affinity (Mentem) +1 Enemy (Harascon) – 1 Well travelled + 1 Dark Secret (magic manipulation of fellow magi) - 1 Mentor (Elbanissa) + 1 Social Contacts: Magi in Westland Tribunal Magic Deficiency (major, Herbam) – 2 Wealth + 3 Weakness (comfort) – 1 Affinity (Mentem) + 3 Finesse (Mentem) + 4 Magic Theory (inventing spells) + 6 Penetration (Mentem) + 8 Longkham Law (mundane relations) + 4 Parma Magica (Mentem) + 8 Artes Liberales (logic) + 4 Certamen (Rego) + 3 Speak Old Essylian (academic usage) + 5 Awareness (alertness) + 3 Charm (first impressions) + 3 Guile (elaborate lies) + 4 Concentration (spell concentration) + 2 Etiquette (courts) + 4 Bargain (manuscripts) + 2 Intrigue (alliances) + 5 Folk Ken (Magi) + 5 Organisation Lore (Order of Longkham) + 6 Ride (horse) + 2 Scribe Old Essylian (Magic Tomes) + 5 Scribe Cryenian (copying) + 4 Lectio + 3 Disputatio (teaching) + 3 Speak Chornakham (magic terminology) + 4 Speak New Essylian (expansive vocabulary) + 6 Speak Sindarin (magic terminology) + 2 Speak Phossamal (merchants) + 5 Speak with the languages of the beasts of the land + 2 Area Knowledge (Mundane Lords of Westland Kingdoms) + 5 Cr 15 Mu 15 Int 15 Pe 15 Re 15 An 10 Aq 0 Au 0 Co 15 He 0 Ig 0 Im 6 Me 25 Te 0 Vi 15 Obedience of the Loyal Hound (CrMe 15) Mastered + 42 Rewards of Good Faith (CrMe20) + 42 Memory of the Distant Dream (CrMe20) Mastered + 42 Subtle Shift of Heart (MuMe 10) + 42 Seed of Betrayal (MuMe 20) Mastered + 42 Recollection of Memories Never Quite Lived (MuMe 25) Mastered + 42 Aura of Rightful Authority (ReMe 20) + 42 Compulsion of the Single Task (ReMe 30) + 42 Enslave the Mortal Mind (ReMe 40) + 42 Posing the Silent Question (IntMe 20) Mastered + 42 Loss of But a Moment’s Memory (PeMe10) Mastered + 42 Trust of Childlike Faith (PeMe10) + 42 Calm the Motion of the Heart (PeMe15) + 42 Light Tap into Unconsciousness (PeMe15) + 42 Circular Ward against Demons (ReVi30) + 32 Wizards Communion (MuVi30) + 32 Beast of Outlandish Size (MuAn15) + 25 Aura of Ennobled Presence (MuIm10) + 21 Disguise of the Transformed Image (MuIm15) + 21 Smashing the Bones of the Feet (PeCo15) + 32 Talisman: jewelled ring (Emerald + 4 to all spells inciting love/passion; Topaz + 4 leadership); Invested with: Loss of But a Moment’s Memory: Penetration + 8 Recollection of Memories Never Quite lived: Penetration: + 8 Aura of Rightful Authority: Penetration + 8 bonus Aura of Ennobled Presence: Penetration + 8 5 bonus Subtle Shift of Heart: Penetration + 8 bonus Compulsion of the Single Task + 8 bonus Reputation: Friendly + 4 (Magi of Lumanica) Best Master Ever + 6 (Covenfolk of Lumanica) Schemer + 2 (Westland Tribunal) Wise Scholar + 2(learned Townspeople around the Middlelands) Problem Fixer + 4 (Higher Nobility of Irinas & Pereos) LICISSIMAS, Uruelis’ Cat Familiar ST: - 3 PER: + 3 PRE n/a (-1) DX: + 3 STA: 0 IQ: + 2 COM n/a (+ 2) QU: + 3 Size - 3 Golden Cord: + 0 Primary Power (Sight of Transparent Motive) Silver Cord: + 2 Shared Speech Bronze Cord: + 0 lazy: + 2 manipulative: + 2 curious: + 4 Speak with the beasts of the land + 2 Speak New Essylian + 5 Speak Chornakham + 4 Speak Old Essylian + 5 Speak Silva + 3 Speak Phossamal + 2 Stealth (hunting) + 8 Hunt (rodents) + 5 Survival (at home) + 4 Awareness (prey) + 6 Second Sight + 5 Category:Personen Category: Kay Eriya Category: Orden von Lonkham